Conventional pneumatic tires are designed to perform for relatively long periods of time. In many cases, automobile tires are now expected to have a useful service life of 30,000, 50,000, or 70,000 miles. However, even long-life pneumatic tires are subject to air pressure losses due to puncture by nails and other sharp objects, temperature changes, and/or diffusion of air through the tire itself.
Since air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time, the pneumatic tires are often continually underinflated. Accordingly, drivers must repeatedly act to maintain tire pressures or fuel economy, tire life, and/or vehicle braking and handling performance will be reduced. Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMS) have been proposed to warn drivers when tire pressure is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependent upon a driver taking remedial action, when warned, to re-inflate a tire to the recommended pressure. It is desirable, therefore, to incorporate an air maintenance feature within a pneumatic tire that will maintain recommended air pressure without requiring bothersome driver intervention.